I Dream of Genie
by Tammi-chan
Summary: Jose adopts a Genie named Stephanie, in hopes that he can use her in his latest scheme to destroy Cybersix...


TEASER  
------  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SKY - NIGHT  
  
The moon shines BRIGHTLY over the  
Meridiana.  
  
However, a silence ensues.  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
Papers occupy the streets.  
  
Like tumble weeds ROLLING across  
a deserted desert.  
  
Then suddenly, we see it.  
  
A shadow.  
  
It EMERGES from the darkness.  
  
JOSE (VO)  
I bet my father thought I   
was finally dead...  
  
The shadow reveals itself.   
  
It is JOSE. Hurriedly, he RUNS   
THROUGH a dark deserted park.   
  
EXT. PARK - NIGHT   
  
DOLLYING with Jose as his feet  
QUICKEN with every step.   
  
JOSE (VO)  
HA! Looks like he's the   
dead man now.   
(beat)  
But still, I feel the world  
hasn't seen the last of the  
one we call...  
(evilly)  
Cybersix. That is why, I am  
going to continue where my  
father failed. How do you   
like THAT Father, hmm? Oh,  
I forgot. Your own schemes  
led you to your demise. NOW  
who's the failure?  
Jose laughs deviously to himself.  
  
EXT. PIER - NIGHT   
  
Like a bat out of Hell, a tired  
Jose comes to an immediate halt.  
  
He stands, facing the ocean. The  
waves now calm.  
  
Quiet.   
  
JOSE (VO)  
With my Father gone, the   
Meridiana is now MINE for  
the taking. If Cybersix is  
alive, I will flush her   
out by taking the entire  
world WITH that creature.   
(greedily)  
All mine... It's brilliant.  
  
Jose TILTS his head to the side.  
a sobbing young girl cries, OS.  
  
JOSE  
(startled)  
Huh?  
(raged)  
Who's there?   
  
JOSE PEERS over the pier. His  
eyes WIDEN. Before him, the   
shadowy silhouette of an 11  
year old girl with a ponytail,  
(STEPHANIE), sobs QUIETLY into   
her teddy bear.  
  
Beside her, a typewriter.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(tearfully)  
Please stop thinking such   
horrible thoughts.   
  
JOSE  
And you expect an evil  
genius like ME to actually  
think GOOD thoughts?   
  
STEPHANIE  
You're a monster...  
  
A short, brief disbelieved laugh  
escapes Jose.   
  
JOSE  
Thanks for the compliment.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(shyly)  
Who are you anyway? Is the  
monster from the sea finally  
gone?  
  
Jose TURNS his back on Stephanie,  
arms folded, disappointed.  
  
JOSE  
Yeah...  
(beat)  
It's gone.   
  
STEPHANIE  
You... You're responsible  
for the death of Cybersix.  
  
Tearfully, Stephanie LUNGES at   
the startled Jose, pinning him  
to the pier.  
  
The moon SHINES DOWN on them  
as they wrestle on the pier.  
  
STEPHANIE (CONT'D)  
YOU put an entire city in  
danger with your stupid   
little creature's rampage!  
Thousands were severely  
hurt! Cybersix was the only  
one trying to do something!   
  
WHACK!   
  
Jose brings his hand toward  
Stephanie's face. She holds  
the right side of her face,   
revealing her complexion in  
the light.   
  
Tears roll down her face.   
  
Her light brown hair a mess.  
  
JOSE  
How DARE you speak to me  
in such matter, you...  
You're just a street  
urchin. Get lost, don't  
attack me EVER again...  
  
STEPHANIE  
(bravely)  
I'm not afraid of you...  
(smirkingly)  
You're just a puny little  
boy.  
  
Jose PUTS HIS HANDS to his   
hair, ready to pull it out.  
Stephanie observes him as   
he jumps up and down like a  
child unable to get its own  
way.  
  
JOSE  
I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY!  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, I'm what they call   
in this time a Genie...  
(beat)  
Correct?  
  
JOSE  
I can tell you must have  
been one of the patients  
that they keep locked up  
in the psycho ward.  
  
Jose leans COOLLY against   
a pole along the pier.   
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
Genie's only exist in  
fairy tales. This is the  
Meridiana.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(angrily)  
That's not true! I'm a   
Genie and unfortunately,  
you're my new master.  
  
Raged, Jose TURNS, confronting  
the startled Stephanie.  
  
JOSE  
(furious)  
What do you MEAN...  
(mockingly)  
"UNFORTUNATELY"?  
(more)  
People would KILL to   
call me Master.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(sneakily)  
Oh yea? Name one.   
  
JOSE  
My Fixed Ideas now SCRAM!   
  
STEPHANIE  
(exhales)  
I can't.   
  
JOSE   
(agitated)  
Why not?  
  
STEPHANIE  
You're my new Master.  
(annoyed)  
For the umpteenth time.   
  
Jose stares forward, perhaps   
this time, a little convinced.   
  
JOSE  
Master, eh?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ADRIAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
CYBERSIX SLUMPS BACK against  
the wall.  
  
Badly wounded.   
  
DATA 7 stands across her wake.   
  
CYBERSIX  
Ugh, destroyed. Everything.  
even Von Reichter.  
(beat)  
That's the least of my   
problems...  
(sadly)  
Lucas...  
  
A reaction escapes Data 7.  
  
CYBERSIX   
(tearfully)  
Lori... They know... They  
both know I'm Cybersix.   
What am I going to do,  
Data 7?   
  
Distressed, Cybersix BURIES her  
face in her hands.  
  
CYBERSIX  
Lucas will think that I am  
a freak.  
(furious)  
Everything is destroyed...  
(lowly/tearful)   
I wish I could have been  
destroyed too.  
  
Cybersix's hat PLUNGES to the   
floor.   
  
Data 7 observes the hat as it  
falls.  
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
END TAG  
-------   
  
ACT I  
-----  
  
INT. CAFÉ - NIGHT   
  
LUCAS SITS at a candle light   
table.   
  
The ghostly image of ADRIAN   
smiling at him. Lucas smiles  
back, then REACHES for the   
image.   
  
But the image...   
  
Fades away, MORPHING then   
changing into Cybersix.  
  
Lucas JERKS, startled. The  
cup of coffee he had once  
been drinking ROLLS OFF of  
the table and onto the floor.  
  
SFX: The sound of breaking  
glass.  
  
Startled customers all turn  
to face the embarrassed yet  
frightened Lucas.  
  
We watch him leave from a   
HIGH PANORAMIC view.   
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - SLEEPING CHAMBERS  
  
The sun PEERS IN through see-  
through drapes.  
  
We TIGHTEN IN ON the sleeping  
Stephanie from a HIGH ANGLE as  
she GRIPS onto her pillow. Her  
eyes SQUINTING from the sun-  
light.  
  
Jose STORMS into the room, he  
PROPELLS the last remaining   
doors open with a KICK. With   
a white housecoat on, he   
observes the room.   
  
ANGLE - JOSE  
  
hurriedly RUNNING toward the  
sleeping Stephanie at full-  
speed.  
  
Stephanie's eyes SNAP open  
just as Jose WHACKS into her.  
  
ANGLE - STEPHANIE ON GROUND   
  
she PUSHES Jose off of her,  
RUBS the sleep from her eyes.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You know, there's an   
EASIER way to wake up a   
Genie that desperately  
needs some decent beauty   
sleep. Or are we forgetting  
that I spent the last week...  
(growlingly)  
Under a pier?!  
  
JOSE  
What Master wants, Master  
gets. If you wanna keep  
your magical butt around here  
then you have to be up and   
ready to make ME breakfast.  
THEN help me plot my next   
scheme against Cybersix. With  
your so-called high tech   
powers that you claim you   
posses, BAM! We'll take   
her by surprise, wipe her  
out.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(tiredly)  
Great, can we do it over  
coffee?  
  
JOSE  
(evilly)  
Whatever is best for you...  
  
Jose and Stephanie rise to their  
feet. Stephanie observes the   
ENORMOUS PHOTOGRAPH of VON   
REICHTER.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Wow, who IS that guy Jose?  
  
JOSE  
(carelessly)  
Oh, that's just some stupid  
painting that I forgot to   
take down.  
(impatiently)  
Now hurry up and get dressed.  
We have a weird species to   
hunt.  
  
Stephanie remains staring dreamily  
at the photograph of Von Reichter.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Wow, he's handsome, Jose. You  
know, he kind of reminds me  
of you.  
  
Jose GRINDS his teeth, aggravated.  
  
JOSE  
Stop pining over that   
stupid painting of the man   
I was cloned from and get to   
work!   
  
STEPHANIE  
(nervously)  
Yes Master.  
  
Stephanie SNAPS her fingers and   
is gone.  
  
JOSE  
Well, what do you know...  
(evilly)  
She really is a Genie after  
all...  
  
Jose TUGS on his housecoat.  
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
Sure is nice to have   
some intelligence around  
here.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - OFFICE - LATER  
  
Stephanie, now fully clothed in   
sorceress robes, enters the room.  
She brandishes a plate of food.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Hey Master, I brought you  
some breakfast.  
  
Jose carelessly, yet tiredly,   
types away at his calculator.  
  
JOSE  
That's nice, Steph.  
  
Stephanie PLACES A TREY of   
bacon and eggs cooked to   
perfection down onto the   
table.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, aren't you going to  
eat it, Jose?   
  
JOSE  
(agitated)  
I'm busy! Go out and   
mingle. Just do something   
that doesn't involve   
bothering me.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(exiting)  
EVERYTHING I do involves  
bothering you.  
  
The door SLAMS shut.   
  
Jose CRINGES.   
  
JOSE  
Great, I didn't realize all  
this collateral damage would  
cost so much. Well, no   
problem for me...  
(evilly/greedily)  
At least not now that I   
have a Genie...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STREET - DAY   
  
Stephanie observes her surroundings.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Wow, the Meridiana looks so  
much better in the morning.  
(beat)  
I wonder why...  
(gasps)   
Oh no, my typewriter!  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - OFFICE  
  
Jose observes the typewriter on   
his desk.  
  
JOSE  
Hmm... Maybe I'll get my   
work done a LOT faster if  
I use THIS thing.   
  
Jose REACHES over for a sheet  
of paper nearby. He then peers  
over the typewriter, confused.  
  
JOSE   
I've worked with machinery  
before... THIS shouldn't   
be too hard.   
(evilly)  
Like playing a video game.  
  
JOSE BRINGS his hand around  
the side of the typewriter.  
However, he remains confused.  
  
JOSE  
Hey, where's the coin slot?  
Arugh!   
  
EXT. STREET - DAY   
  
Stephanie carelessly shrugs.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh well, I'm sure Master will  
be careful.  
(angrily)  
At least he better be.  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - OFFICE  
  
Jose STANDS OVER the typewriter,  
man-handling it, struggling to   
get a piece of paper into it.  
  
JOSE  
(impatiently)  
Agh! Next year I hire a   
secretary!  
  
JULIAN, (as if nothing had   
happened previous nights before),  
rounds a corner on his bike,  
TOSSING a newspaper on everyone's  
doorstep.   
  
His bikes clearly out of control.  
  
JULIAN  
(to Stephanie)  
Ah, get out of the way!   
  
Stephanie lets out a startled  
gasp. The bike SWAYS all over  
the road, colliding with a tree.  
  
Newspapers fly in all directions.   
  
Stephanie hurries to Julian's  
aid.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Are you all right?   
  
JULIAN  
Yeah, I think so. This new  
job I got is obviously more  
difficult than I thought it  
would be. But, at least I'm  
making some money instead   
of stealing it.  
  
Julian TURNS to his fallen bike.  
A tire sits dismantled.  
  
JULIAN  
Great. Some idiot flattened  
my tire.  
  
Stephanie spots a cut on Julian's  
knee.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You're hurt.   
  
JULIAN  
Only a little. I've been  
through worse, trust me.  
The name's Julian.  
  
Julian extends his hand for the  
confused Stephanie to shake.  
  
STEPHANIE  
So, this is how people  
introduce themselves.  
  
Stephanie extends her hand back.  
  
STEPHANIE (CONT'D)  
I'm Stephanie. Here...  
(insistently)  
Let me help you with that  
wound.  
  
Julian observes Stephanie as   
she PLACES ONE HAND over Julian's   
knee. IN A FLASH, the wound is  
gone.  
  
JULIAN  
(amazed)  
Wow, how'd you do that?!  
  
STEPHANIE  
You wouldn't believe me  
if I told you.  
  
JULIAN  
After that I'll believe  
ANYTHING. So, how did   
you do that anyway? Are  
you some kind of Magician?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Not exactly...   
  
JULIAN  
So, where yea headed?   
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh, here and there. My   
Master insisted that I   
make some new friends. I  
believe he called it...  
Mingling.  
  
JULIAN  
(stunned)  
Master?   
(gasps)  
Wait, those robes... You're  
a... A Genie!   
  
STEPHANIE  
I kind of get that a lot.  
  
JULIAN  
Wow! I thought you types  
only existed in fairy   
tales.   
  
Stephanie exhales.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Not exactly... I'm very   
rare. And already accounted  
for.   
  
JULIAN  
(excitedly)  
Wow, a Genie in the   
Meridiana. Let me show you  
around.   
  
Julian PULLS STEPHANIE forward.   
  
From his window, Jose remains  
observant.  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - OFFICE  
  
Jose tosses a glass into a   
nearby garbage can.  
  
It SHATTERS.  
  
JOSE  
Who does he think he is?  
Pft, stealing my Genie?   
Aren't they supposed to  
be LOYAL?   
  
Jose STUBBORNLY FOLDS his arms.   
  
JOSE  
(childishly)  
Humph!   
(serious)   
Hanging out with a street  
rat.   
  
Jose PICKS UP a nearby golf   
club, then LOWERS it down to   
a soda can on the floor.  
  
JOSE  
Kind of reminds me of   
Aladdin.   
  
WHACK!  
  
Jose sends the soda can flying  
across the room.   
  
It lands in the garbage can  
nearby.  
  
JOSE  
(excitedly)  
YES! Ha, ha! Hole in one!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. PARK - DAY   
  
Julian and Stephanie sit on   
swings.   
  
STEPHANIE  
I can't believe all of   
this was nearly destroyed.   
  
JULIAN  
There's a lot of cruel   
people out there, your  
Master most of all.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(determined)  
I'll change him. Just you  
watch. So, can we check   
out your place? I bet you  
have all KINDS of great  
stuff we can do. Like play  
video games and board   
games. Or even watch TV.  
  
JULIAN  
I don't exactly live in  
paradise. Not like your  
Master does anyway.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh, sorry.  
(beat)  
You're homeless?   
  
JULIAN  
I get by.   
  
STEPHANIE  
I used to be homeless.   
My previous master's   
all abandon me when they  
can't get anymore wishes.  
When I ask for freedom  
in return, they just laugh.  
What they don't realize  
is, even though I'm free...  
I can still be useful.  
  
JULIAN  
Looks like we've BOTH had  
our share of hard lives,  
huh?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(sadly)  
Yup.   
  
JULIAN  
Do you have a family?  
  
STEPHANIE   
Unfortunately. I'm the   
last. But, this sure beats  
living in a crampy   
typewriter...  
  
Julian releases a short laugh.  
  
JULIAN  
I thought Genie's lived   
in lamps.  
  
Stephanie TUGS on her robes.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Not THIS Genie.  
  
JULIAN  
Hmm, we should do something  
about your clothes.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(disappointed)  
But I like my robes!   
  
Julian tugs on Stephanie's arm,  
PULLING HER FORWARD, she falls  
from the swing, landing in the  
dirt.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - LATER  
  
(MAIN FOYER)  
  
Impatiently, Jose circles TYPES.   
  
TYPES  
You told her to go mingle.  
  
JOSE  
(furious)  
And mingling SHOULDN'T   
take her all day! Doesn't  
she know that she can't  
go gallivanting around  
whenever she pleases? Of  
COURSE not! She's MY   
property, she works for   
ME!   
  
Like a child, Jose jumps up   
and down in a mad fury.  
  
JOSE  
Me, me, me, me, ME! Ugh!  
And we've got work to do!  
Oodles of it!   
  
TYPES  
(exhales)  
There hasn't been any   
sign of Cybersix   
anywhere. No one seems to  
remember the events that  
took place that night.   
What if Cybersix already  
IS destroyed?  
  
JOSE  
Because she ISN'T.   
(eerily)  
I sense her. She's here.  
Still in the Meridiana.  
And Stephanie is going to  
help me locate that beast.  
  
Types rolls his eyes, clearly   
annoyed.  
  
JOSE  
(angrily)  
I saw those gestures! Now,  
remember, you're PROUD to  
call me "MASTER" and   
carry out my orders, right?  
  
TYPES  
(shruggingly)  
Um, sure Boss.  
  
JOSE  
MASTER!   
  
TYPES  
(exhales)  
Yes Master.   
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - LATER   
  
(JOSE'S OFFICE)  
  
The door propelled with a   
kick. Stephanie enters in  
street clothes. A clearly  
shocked Jose looks up from  
his paper work.  
  
JOSE  
What the?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(cutely)  
It's the new me. Like?  
  
JOSE  
Hate! Get those dastardly  
things off!  
  
STEPHANIE  
But I wanna fit in like   
everybody else.   
  
JOSE  
(evilly)  
Then I have just the thing  
for you.  
  
Jose BRANDISHES a magazine. A  
model remains featured on the   
cover. Stephanie looks onward  
in confusion.  
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
THIS is how the girls in   
the Meridiana dress. Not   
in over-sized street   
clothes.  
  
Stephanie sighs, looking forlorn.   
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, I don't care WHAT  
you say, Master. I think  
I look pretty good for a  
Meridiana civilian.   
  
Jose folds his arms against his   
chest.  
  
JOSE  
(muffed)  
Yea. I bet Siskel and   
Ebert would give it two  
thumbs down.  
  
Types chuckles.   
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
Ugh, forget the clothes.  
You're my official homing  
device, Stephanie. I even  
got you your own personal  
beeper.   
  
Jose tosses Stephanie a black  
miniature beeper which she   
instantly catches with both   
hands, narrowly dropping it to  
the floor.  
STEPHANIE  
What am I supposed to do  
with this? Is it an extra  
added accessory to my new  
wardrobe?  
  
JOSE  
(frustrated)  
Gr. I take back the   
remark about intelligence.  
It still lacks the premises!  
Incompetence! Ugh! You are   
going to look for Cybersix.  
(evilly)  
Got it?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(saluting humorously)  
I read you loud and clear...  
  
JOSE  
Good! And Types, go with   
her to make sure she stays   
out of trouble. Contact me   
immediately when you discover  
Cybersix's separate identity.  
  
TYPES  
Yes Boss... I mean Master, I  
mean your Lordship...  
  
Types and Stephanie exit the room.  
Jose BRINGS his hands together. An  
angry yet evil look now on his face.  
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
END ACT I  
---------  
  
ACT II  
------  
  
EXT. STREET - LATER   
  
An annoyed sigh escapes Stephanie.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Do you HAVE to follow me   
everywhere?  
  
Types immediately shrugs.  
  
TYPES  
I'm intitled to do what   
Jose says. He was cloned  
from a very powerful   
scientist you know.  
  
STEPHANIE  
But... He's just a kid.  
You shouldn't let him   
bully you around. You're  
not even getting paid for  
what you do.  
  
TYPES  
Hey, you're right.  
  
Smiling, Stephanie PUSHES Types  
forward.  
  
STEPHANIE  
So, why don't you go have  
yourself a soda. I'll go   
look for Cybersix and her  
better half. I won't tell  
Jose...  
  
TYPES  
(uneasily)  
Well...  
  
STEPHANIE  
(cutely)  
Please?  
  
Types runs his fingers through  
Stephanie's hair, then gently  
pats her on the head.  
  
TYPES  
Okay. Just stay out of   
trouble.  
  
Stephanie observes Types evilly  
as he exits.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(sneakily)  
It will be my pleasure...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HOSPITAL - DAY   
  
The doors OPEN revealing the   
injured ADRIAN as he CLAMPS  
his hand over his arm which  
presently remains in a sling.  
  
Data 7 immediately rushes to  
his aid.  
  
ADRIAN  
(smiling)  
I'm okay Data 7. Would you  
stop worrying?   
  
A sharp look crosses Data 7's  
face. It is clear to us, that  
he will not.   
  
ADRIAN  
(exhales)  
Fine. You can worry. But   
I'm telling you, it's   
nothing. You know that I  
have been through worse   
as Cybersix.  
  
Data 7 retorts in a growl.   
  
ADRIAN  
It's only temporary anyway.  
Besides, I'm sure that   
explosion destroyed nearly  
everything.  
(beat)  
Including Jose. You can't  
follow me to work today.   
  
Angered, Data 7 LEAPS into a   
nearby tree, hurrying off. A  
distressed Adrian releases a  
short sigh.   
  
Laughter nearby startles the  
curious Adrian. He PEERS over  
the stairwell only to catch a  
glimpse of Julian and Stephanie.   
  
ADIRAN  
(more to himself)  
Looks like Julian's made   
a new friend.   
  
STEPHANIE  
Man, you should have been  
there to see his face.  
  
JULIAN  
I can imagine.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(mockingly)  
"Incompetence! Ugh!"  
  
Tauntingly, Stephanie mocks one  
of Jose's fits. Julian lets out  
a rush of silent laughs.  
  
STEPHANIE (CONT'D)  
(mocking humorously)  
"You are going to look   
for Cybersix.  
(evilly)  
Got it?"  
  
JULIAN  
Sounds like Jose all right.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Truly a nut case. I better  
change my Master soon, or  
there's no telling what he  
might do. Personally, I have  
no grudge against Cybersix.  
(sadly)  
She was the only one trying  
to do something for the   
Meridiana.   
  
Suddenly, Julian stops abruptly.  
Before him, the figure of Adrian  
stands smiling.   
  
Julian rubs his eyes.  
  
JULIAN  
Huh?  
  
In a flash, Adrian is gone. The  
confused Julian remains staring  
forward.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You okay Julian?  
  
JULIAN  
Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine.   
  
STEPHANIE   
You're keeping something  
from me. You know Cybersix's  
better half, don't you?  
Nervously, Julian backs away.  
  
JULIAN  
What makes you say that?  
  
STEPHANIE  
The way you were looking   
at that man.  
  
Stephanie turns her attention  
toward where Adrian once stood.  
However, she sees nothing.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I think I'm losing my   
mind...   
  
JULIAN  
(shrugs)  
Maybe.   
  
They walk on. Data 7 observes  
them from a nearby tree.   
  
CLOSE SHOT - DATA 7  
  
STARING down at Stephanie with  
an evil glare.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(more to herself;  
evilly)  
I know more than most   
people take me granted for.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Jose and his Technos hoist   
boxes into a nearby truck.  
  
JOSE  
This new equipment will be  
PERFECT for our new hide-  
out. I'm so glad I thought  
of it.  
  
An excited Stephanie arrives,  
leaping in through a window.  
Jose turns away, displeased.  
  
STEPHANIE  
What's YOUR problem?  
JOSE  
You could have used the   
door like normal people.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I'm not normal people.  
  
JOSE  
Right. Normal people do  
NOT live in typewriters.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(agitated)  
Gr.  
  
Jose TURNS his back to Stephanie.  
She turns to him, evilly, dramatic  
music SLOWLY RISES as she TAKES HER  
INDEX FINGER then STRIKES it forward,  
ready to strike Jose with her magic  
at any given time.  
  
Jose TURNS to face the immediately  
startled Stephanie, who puts on an  
act of innocence, as she hides her  
hands behind her back.  
  
STEPHANIE (CONT'D)  
Dum, ti, dum, dum dum...  
  
JOSE  
(raged)  
What are you doing just   
standing around like one  
of my useless Fixed Ideas?  
You're supposed to be helping  
me out! That's why you're   
here. Remember your place!  
  
Stephanie places her hands together,  
then SMILES up at Jose dreamily.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I thought it was because   
you're just so cute...  
  
Jose blushes, beaming smile   
spreading across his face.  
  
JOSE  
You... You really think   
I'm cute?  
  
Stephanie nods, smiling. Jose   
goes into an immediate daze.   
  
A SHADOWY FIGURE suddenly RACES   
PAST a startled Types.   
  
TYPES  
Um, Boss.  
  
JOSE  
(still staring at  
Stephanie)  
NOT NOW TYPES!   
  
STEPHANIE  
Actually Jose, I think  
you might wanna look...  
  
Annoyed, Jose turns his attention  
toward Types only to see an angered  
Cybersix gripping him by the neck.  
Jose lets out a startled yelp.  
  
JOSE  
Eep.  
(hurriedly)  
EVERYONE! RETREAT! RETURN  
TO BASE!   
  
The Technos and Fixed Ideas all   
scatter. Data 7 leaps down from  
a catwalk above.  
  
Eyes beamingly sharp. Stephanie  
TURNS TO FLEE only to trip on an  
undone shoe lace.   
  
Jose is already half way toward  
the exit.   
  
ANGLE - STEPHANIE ON GROUND  
  
Data 7's paws appear before her.  
She looks up at the growling   
panther quivering with fear.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(terrified)  
JOSE!   
  
Jose STOPS, looks over his   
shoulder, then takes a step  
toward Stephanie.  
  
JOSE  
Steph!  
  
Hard decision. Jose looks at the  
exit, then at Stephanie.  
  
CYBERSIX LEAPS from the catwalk  
above, joining Data 7 by his side.  
The tearful Stephanie shares a   
saddened look with Cybersix.  
  
A few beats and then...  
  
Cybersix recognizes Stephanie   
as the girl she saw in the street.  
  
CYBERSIX  
(noddingly)  
Go.  
  
Fearful, Stephanie rises, then  
rushes toward Jose who awaits by  
the door. Together, they leap  
into the truck.  
  
Jose SLAMS the door shut, starts  
the engine, hauling ass out of   
there quick.  
  
Data 7 and Cybersix exchange a  
glare.  
  
CYBERSIX (CONT'D)  
No Data 7... I'm not   
going to fight.  
  
SLAM CUT TO:  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - JOSE'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
Darkness. It is what Jose has  
surrounded himself in.  
  
Though we do not yet see him,  
a trembling Stephanie stands   
across his wake.  
  
JOSE (OS)  
I don't tolerate failures.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I'm sorry Master. I... I  
tripped.  
  
JOSE (OS)  
Why didn't you use your   
magic to capture that beast?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(sadly)  
Because... She let me go.  
  
JOSE (OS)  
Because she knows you're   
easy prey. From now on,  
you don't go anywhere   
without an escort.   
(raged)  
Understood?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(softly)  
Yes Master.   
  
JOSE (OS)  
(angrily)   
Next time you may not be  
so lucky.   
  
Stephanie flees.   
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - HALLWAYS  
  
Numerous paintings of Von  
Reichter remain present on  
the walls.  
  
Untouched.   
  
Carefully, Stephanie observes  
her surroundings.   
  
A shadowy figure RACES PAST.   
  
Cybersix's silhouette LOOMS   
over Stephanie.  
  
She sees it, about to scream,  
and then:  
  
A HAND clamps over her mouth.  
Cybersix TURNS Stephanie toward  
her.   
  
CYBERSIX  
Don't scream.   
  
Data 7 hurriedly rushes to   
Cybersix's side. Stephanie  
jerks back, knees shaking,  
unable to stay up.   
  
STEPHANIE  
You're the Cyber... Who  
are you, what do you want?  
  
CYBERSIX  
You cannot tell ANYBODY  
about my other identity.   
  
STEPHANIE  
And what if I do?  
  
Data 7 growls, viciously.   
  
CYBERSIX  
You won't like my outcome.  
I don't want us to be   
enemies. When you looked at  
me with those eyes, I felt  
your pain.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You're a mutant. How could  
you possibly know what I'm  
going through? I won't tell  
my Master who your better  
half is, but don't sit there  
assuming you know all that  
I've been through.  
  
Cybersix jerks back, startled.  
  
CYBERSIX  
Okay, I'm sorry. I was only  
trying to help.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(insistently)  
Don't help me.  
(a sigh)  
I'm going to my room. Maybe  
I'll see you around.  
  
CYBERSIX  
I'd like that.  
  
And Stephanie is gone.   
  
We CLOSE IN on the smiling  
Cybersix.  
  
CYBERSIX (CONT'D)  
Come on Data 7, let's go  
home.  
  
Data 7 TURNS HIS HEAD toward  
Stephanie's bedroom door.   
  
WITH A LEAP, he and Cybersix  
flee, escaping from an open   
window.  
  
The drapes FLAPPING in the  
wind.   
  
Though she is only shown   
partly, we can see Stephanie  
PEERING out of her room.   
  
SLOWLY, she closes the door.  
  
Shutting us off into darkness.  
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
END ACT II  
----------  
  
ACT III  
-------  
  
EXT. PARKING LOT - THE NEXT DAY   
  
ADRIAN   
  
SPOTS Stephanie walking up the  
street. Hurriedly he runs to her,  
GRIPS her by the arm, only to   
pull her out of harms way.  
  
ADRIAN  
We need to talk.  
  
Stephanie hurries on, disinterested.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I'm not ready to talk to  
you yet, Cybersix. I may  
be under surveillance.   
  
ADRIAN  
I know. So let me make   
this brief.  
(beat)  
I'm glad we ran into each  
other.  
STEPHANIE  
Huh? Why?  
  
ADRIAN  
Please, we have to talk.  
It's important.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(angrily)  
Too bad.   
  
Stephanie just looks at him   
for an angry beat. Moves away   
from him and starts to gather   
her stuff.  
  
ADRIAN  
I'm serious. Unless you  
want to fight with me,  
then you've got no other  
choice.  
  
Without thinking, Stephanie   
TURNS to face Adrian, clearly  
unimpressed.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You do know I'm a Genie,  
right?  
  
ADRIAN  
Yes. I knew that phrase   
would also get your   
attention. What are you  
doing in the Meridiana   
anyway? It's dangerous  
here.  
  
STEPHANIE  
My last Master abandoned  
me down by the pier on the  
night that gigantic sea  
serpent was sent to try   
and destroy you. I had   
nowhere else to go, so I   
decided to stay put. Then  
Jose came along.   
  
ADRIAN  
Is he really worth working  
for? What joy do you get   
out of working for a   
clinically insane kid? Stay  
with me, it's safer. He's  
only using you.  
  
Stephanie hugs her teddy bear.   
A tear falls from her eye.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(sadly)  
So, then let him. It's not  
like I haven't been used   
for my magical abilities   
before. Besides, I think I  
actually like Jose.  
  
Adrian jerks, startled.  
  
ADRIAN  
What?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(pained)  
I know it's hard to believe.  
But even if he is using me,  
I'm trying to change him. So  
that you can survive and have  
that future you want so badly  
with Lucas. I'll make sure it  
happens, okay? Just stay out  
of Jose's way, please.   
  
Stephanie tries to move past him,   
but Adrian grabs her - holds her   
fast.  
  
ADRIAN  
I realized that. I didn't   
expect you to reason with  
me quickly. Look, I need to  
keep an eye on you. I'm a  
college professor, I can  
um... Take you in and uh,  
teach you some interesting  
things.  
  
This interests Stephanie, who  
immediately turns back to face  
Adrian.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(excitedly)  
Really?  
(then/forlorn)  
But what about Jose?  
  
ADRIAN  
This is all up to you.   
Don't worry about your  
height or being different.  
Our school believes in   
equal rights.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(happily)  
Sign me up!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAFETERIA - LATER THAT DAY   
  
LORI LAUGHS uncontrollably as  
she clutches her stomach.   
  
An annoyed Adrian confronts  
her.  
  
ADRIAN  
I'm serious, Lori.   
  
LORI  
You're letting a kid enroll  
into your class? Man are   
YOU ever whacked.   
  
ADRIAN  
If you so much as touch a  
single strand of hair on  
Stephanie's head I'll...  
  
Lucas arrives, folder under  
his arm. He observes the two  
for a brief moment, and then:  
  
LUCAS  
What's going on here?  
  
ADRIAN  
I was just warning Lori  
in advance about our new  
student.   
  
Adrian silences himself. He  
wonders if Lucas had remembered  
the previous nights before.  
  
LORI  
He was getting medieval on  
me, Mr. Amato.   
  
LUCAS  
I'm sure everything will  
be fine.   
(lowly/to Adrian)  
If there are any problems,  
the new student can   
ALWAYS be switched over  
to my class.  
(aloud)  
Well, I gotta get going.  
Forms to fill out.   
  
Lucas exits, waving. Lori BLOWS  
a STRAND of her hair out of the  
way, then snobbishly leans on   
the wall before her.  
  
LORI  
Humph.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - STEPHANIE'S CHAMBERS  
  
Stephanie excitedly JUMPS on  
her bed. An unamused Jose   
enters the room, closing the  
door behind him as he does.  
  
Suddenly, Stephanie's jumping  
comes to a complete halt. She  
remains in mid-air for a brief  
beat, then plummets to the bed  
spread.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(off-guard)  
Hey Master.  
  
JOSE  
Any luck finding Cybersix's  
better half?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Um, no but I'll keep   
looking.  
  
JOSE  
Then what were you doing  
out all day and unsupervised?  
Hmm?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Just browsing.  
  
JOSE  
You DO know that Types is  
supposed to be with you at  
ALL times?  
  
Stephanie fake cries:  
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh Master, it was horrible.  
He, he said that I was just  
a scrawny brat and that I  
could look after myself. He  
took off to get a soda, so  
as hurt as I was I went off  
on my own too...  
  
JOSE  
(disbelieved)  
WHAT?!  
  
Jose growls, angrily. Stephanie  
HUGS Jose tightly, still putting  
on the act. Comfortingly, he pats  
her on the shoulder.  
  
JOSE  
Oh, don't worry. I'll punish  
him good.   
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh, Master wait!   
  
Jose heads for the door. Like a  
mouse in hot pursuit, Stephanie  
hurries after him. He instantly  
turns to face her, a look of   
anger on his face.  
  
JOSE  
And clean your room.  
  
SLAM!   
  
The door closes, and Jose is   
gone.   
  
Ashamed of herself, Stephanie  
sits on the floor, back   
against the door. Sniffling  
and taking it all in, she   
BRINGS HER KNEES up, only to  
cry.  
  
This time, for real.  
STEPHANIE  
(sadly)  
Why can't I tell him...  
(a pause)  
Why can't I tell him   
the truth?   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. REICHTER LABORATORY - DAY   
  
Darkness. Save for Jose Von  
Reichter, who steps into a   
small portion of the frame   
a metallic table leaves free.   
  
JOSE  
(evilly)  
Now to continue where my  
father failed.   
  
Types watches nearby. CRACKS  
HIS KNUCKLES waiting eagerly  
for Jose to remove the cover.  
  
Finally, Jose reveals the   
figure from under the cover.  
  
A silence ensues.   
  
We CLOSE IN ON the figure.   
It gives the appearance of  
a cross mixture between   
Lucas and Cybersix...   
  
Jose CHUCKLES evilly.  
  
JOSE  
He will be perfect. Hmm,  
perhaps a stand-in, just  
in case Stephanie fails.  
Behold!  
  
Types PEERS OVER Jose's   
shoulder to try and catch  
a glimpse.  
  
JOSE  
Presenting Genghis. Genghis  
was kidnapped by my father  
a little time before he was  
even born. Though we now   
have access to this child.  
Genghis was adoctrinated by   
my father to kill his mother.  
(eerily calm)  
Only we know her...   
(beat)  
As Cybersix...  
  
END OF SHOW  
-----------  
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
THE END   



End file.
